Change of Perspective
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: An alien machine completely changes the life of a ninja mech. For better or for worse is up to Volfogg, and those who help him adjust... Volfogg/Mamoru


Author's Note: This fic is attached to the Brotherhood fics I already wrote. There will be mentions of Hyo/En and Fuu/Rai in here. As far as this fic is concerned, Mamoru and Galeon did NOT leave Earth after episode 49, and FINAL never happened. In this part of the timeline, Mamoru is 17 and a full member of GGG, and they're dealing off and on with other odd alien critters/robots dropping in from outer space.

Yes, I am aware that I'm most likely going quite OOC for Volfogg here. I'm trying to write the reaction of a man who used to be a mech, and the troubles he has in adjusting to the change. Since, in the series Volfogg seems closest to Mamoru (and they're usually found together, since Volfogg is is guardian), I'm putting Volfogg with Mamoru. And, in my defense as to the OOC-ness, Volfogg's world has been turned inside out by the change to human; you try keeping your poise under those circumstances.

; I seem to be much better at RPing slash and sticky than I am at writing it fic-style. So what I'll do is fall back on my tried-and-true tactic of writing just enough to let your imaginations handle the rest.

Disclaimer: I do not own GaoGaiGar or any of the mechs. Human Volfogg, however, is mine.

**Change of Perspective**

It had been several years since the defeat of the 31 Machine Primevals and the Z-Master in orbit around Jupiter. Mamoru, now aged 17, had become a full member of GGG, though he split his time between Earth and the Orbit Base. Volfogg was still assigned to him, not that either of them minded. They had become very close friends in the years since their first meeting; Mamoru was one of the very few who could recline on the hood of Volfogg's police car form and get away with it.

Though the Z-Master had been destroyed, which meant that the Zonders were all destroyed, there were other bits of technology from the former Trinary Solar System floating around, and every now and then one would find its way to Earth. At which point it became GGG's responsibility to get rid of them.

Such was the case now. Another piece of living alien technology had appeared. It towered over a hundred feet tall, consisting of a central body currounded by dozens of wildly-whipping tentacles. Each tentacle ended in a mass of shorter, thinner tentacles. When those tentacles touched something, whatever they touched warped and changed into something else. So the GGG mechs were taking great care not to be touched. They didn't know what would happen if the thing got hold of a G-Stone-powered robot, and they really didn't want to find out. Mamoru, in Purification "mode", hovered nearby, darting this way and that to avoid tentacles and bits of debris. Volfogg was alternately keeping an eye on the fight and an eye on his charge. He was only half paying attention every now and then.

The alien machine saw that and took full advantage.

One tentacle lashed out, lightning-quick. The mass of smaller tentacles at the end wrapped around the purple mech, pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him right off the ground. Volfogg let out a cry of surprise, squirming, but the alien machine's hold on him was too tight. The ninja mech yowled suddenly. Then the tentacle snapped sideways, simultaneously letting go and sending Volfogg flying. The purple mech crashed into the rubble and didn't reappear.

"Volfogg!" Mamoru cried out.

The other GGG mechs and GaoGaiGar, seeing the limp form of Volfogg being thrown like a discarded toy, let out an angry yell and attacked, putting the alien machine on the defensive. It thrashed and flailed, but their anger made them even more dangerous, and it was quickly finished off. Once Mamoru had used his powers to make sure the thing was destroyed, they went looking for Volfogg.

There was a mech-sized and mech-shaped hole in the rubble and flakes of purple paint everywhere, but there was no sign of Volfogg. HyoRyu and EnRyu began combing the area while Mamoru floated down into the hole, looking around. He was just touching down when he noticed something, almost hidden under a collapsed piece of ceiling. He edged closer, glancing warily at the rubble, maneuvering for a better look. Then he realized that he'd seen a hand, a human hand, poking out from under the rubble.

"There's someone down here!" Mamoru yelled, waving his arms to attract the others' attention. "Under the rubble!"

It was HyoRyu who reached in to gently lift the piece of ceiling out of the way. Mamoru quickly pulled the form out from underneath and into a clear spot. Only then did he stop to take a good look at who he'd found.

The man he'd rescued was about five foot seven or five foot eight and quite slender. He was wearing what looked at first glance like a police uniform, but there were differences, and there was a plain GGG symbol on the collar. Shoulder-length purple hair framed a very familiar face. Mamoru stared, trying to figure out why the man looked so familiar. Then it hit him.

The man's features matched Volfogg's.

Mamoru was sitting there, staring, when the man in his arms stirred. Brilliant blue eyes opened, fixing on surprised green. "Lieutenant Mamoru," the voice that was clearly Volfogg's rasped, then trailed off.

Volfogg didn't know what was going on. The alien machine had grabbed him and picked him up, then thrown him. He'd felt like his armor was crawling, shifting, moving. It had been a very uncomfortable feeling. Then he'd hit the ground, and blacked out. The feeling of being dragged had roused him, and now he was looking up into Mamoru's face...

Wait a minute.

Looking _up?_

He sat up so quickly that he startled Mamoru into falling backward onto his rear. But that didn't register with Volfogg. He was too busy staring at hands that were no longer made of dark grey and purple metal, attached to a body much smaller than he was used to. Turning his hands this way and that, he stared at the tanned skin, paler nails, and the muscles that he could see moving under them. A corner of his mind gibbered in panic.

"Volfogg?" Mamoru whispered, staring. It couldn't be. Yet the features and the voice were the same.

Wide, stunned blue eyes turned toward him. Then Volfogg stared at his hands again, flexing his fingers.

"Mamoru!" Guy came over. He looked at the purple-haired man. "We looked everywhere, but we can't find him. I'm sorry."

"I found him," Mamoru replied, looking up at the cyborg.

Guy blinked. "You found Volfogg? Where?"

Wordlessly, Mamoru pointed to the purple-haired man, who was now staring down at himself, sitting there with an air of pure shock. Tanned hands picked at clothing, reached up to hesitantly touch purple hair.

The cyborg stared. "That's...?!"

Mamoru nodded. "It's Volfogg. The features and voice are the same, and he called me Lieutenant, just like Volfogg always does. It's him, Guy. He's human now..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Orbit Base, Volfogg sat on a table in the medical wing, staring at his reflection in a mirror as the doctor examined him. Mamoru was hovering nearby, as was Guy, his uncle Liger, Chief Taiga, Mikoto, and Swan. If HyoRyu and EnRyu could have fit in the room, they would be there, too. As it was, they were curled up together in their rooms, waiting for news.

The doctor finally stepped back, turning to face the others. Mamoru straightened, pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against. All of the others perked up, waiting to hear the news.

"If I hadn't known he was originally a mech, I wouldn't have believed it," the doctor said finally. "He is completely human. And before you ask, I don't know if he'll ever change back, or if it's even possible. This might be his permanent new form."

"But I don't even know how to be a human," Volfogg protested weakly. He looked at his hands. "I have nowhere to go..."

"You can stay with me," Mamoru offered, placing a hand on Volfogg's shoulder. The humanized mech flinched slightly at the touch, still adjusting to the increased sensitivity of a human body.

"Are you sure?" Guy asked, looking at Mamoru.

The brown-haired young man nodded. "I'm sure. There's plenty of room, and he and I were pretty close before. I can show him what it means to be human. And I can take him shopping; he'll need clothes."

Chief Taiga looked at Mamoru for a moment, then nodded. "It's true, you and Volfogg are very close. Because of that, I think you would be the best one to help him deal with this."

Mamoru smiled at him, not taking his hand from Volfogg's shoulder. The confused former mech looked from Mamoru to Taiga and back again, watching while Mamoru shooed everyone else out.

"There." Mamoru turned back to Volfogg. "Now let's get you dressed."

It took some assistance on Mamoru's part for Volfogg to get his shirt and pants back on. He held Volfogg's hand while they walked through the Orbit Base, Volfogg looking around, seeing things from a human perspective. When they reached the mech wing, the Ryu twins crowded in, and Volfogg flinched reflexively when he realized how much bigger they were when compared to humans. Mamoru smiled at him reasurringly, then looked up at EnRyu, who was leaning over them.

"Easy, big guy. Volfogg's used to you being twice his size, not seven or eight times bigger."

EnRyu blinked, then eased back a bit. HyoRyu looked around him, looking at Volfogg curiously.

Mic Sounders the 13th took the pair down to Earth, where Mamoru took Volfogg on a shopping trip. Volfogg stayed close, looking around, completely unused to being the same size as the humans. Mamoru never let go of Volfogg's hand, and the former mech was glad for that.

Mamoru kept the shopping trip as short as possible. Volfogg learned something about looking for clothing that fit, and what to look for. When they had a few outfits, Mamoru took Volfogg home.

Many times Volfogg had driven Mamoru home after a battle or after spending a day out and about. Often he'd wondered what it looked like from the inside. As Mamoru led him inside, he took the opportunity to look around. He liked what he saw as he followed Mamoru to one of the bedrooms.

The young man put the bags down on the bed. "You can use this room," he told Volfogg. "Mine is the last door on the right, so you can find me if you need help with something." He smiled.

"I do believe I will need a lot of help." Volfogg ran his fingers through his purple hair. "I've never had to deal with anything like this before..." A lock of purple hair fell into his face, and he swiped at it. That just dislodged more strands, and he growled.

"Let me help you with that." Mamoru pushed Volfogg to a chair, then fished out a hairbrush and began running it through the younger man's hair. Slowly, Volfogg relaxed, finding the sensation of the brush through his hair enjoyable. Mamoru liked the feel of the purple locks; it was soft and silky to the touch. He combed his fingers through it, then gathered it and tied it back in a neat ponytail. Volfogg reached back to touch it. "That'll keep it out of your face. Later I'll teach you how to wash it, and then how to tie it back."

The next lesson concerned eating. Mamoru took it slow, giving Volfogg softer, easier to eat foods before moving on to other items. It was awkward at first, but slowly Volfogg got used to it. It wasn't much different from drinking the robot juice in his robot form, though as a human he had to chew before he swallowed. And he was also introduced to taste, with some interesting results. Mamoru laughed and told him to wait until he got his first taste of lemon or hot peppers. Volfogg looked at him curiously, but Mamoru only smiled at him. After they ate, Mamoru showed Volfogg what to do with the dishes, then taught him what the bathroom was for and what to do with it. It had a vague similarity to a mech having waste products purged from their systems from Volfogg's point of view. Fortunately, he didn't have the privacy issues all humans seemed to have.

A little later in the evening, Volfogg found himself feeling dull and like he was about to pass out. When he mentioned that to Mamoru, the brown-haired young man explained that he was feeling tired and should get some sleep. Volfogg trailed him to his room, where Mamoru showed him how to get ready for bed. Curling up under the covers, Volfogg put his head down and was soon asleep.

A couple of hours later, he awoke in the dark, his skin prickling. Tiny bumps covered his arms and legs, the fine hairs standing on end. After a moment of thought, he rose from the bed, shivering as the cold air touched his skin, and hurried to Mamoru's room.

"Gah!" Mamoru jumped as soon as Volfogg touched his shoulder. "Damnit, you're freezing!"

Volfogg blinked. So that was it... he was cold. He'd never felt this cold before. As a mech he could regulate his temperature, so he'd never really felt this cold before. Now, he was shivering.

On instinct, Mamoru reached up to catch Volfogg's shoulders, pulling him down into the bed. He maneuvered the startled Volfogg so that his back was against Mamoru's chest and curled around him, pulling the covers close. Volfogg tensed briefly in surprise, then his body relaxed, pressing closer to Mamoru's body, craving the warmth. Slowly, he stopped shivering.

"Now get some sleep," Mamoru told him softly, his breath stirring Volfogg's hair. Volfogg made a soft sound of agreement, then put his head down on the pillows and knew nothing more till morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volfogg awoke disoriented. His systems weren't responding, he couldn't access his databanks, his optics wouldn't work! For a moment he panicked. Then he realized that his eyes were closed and slowly opened them, blinking to adjust them to the light. Briefly, he wondered where he was, and then the previous day's events flooded back to him.

He was human.

He digested that for a long moment. Then his eyes widened as the implications finally occurred to him. Being human, he had no armor; he couldn't fight. And he couldn't change into a vehicle anymore. He had no stealth systems, could no longer fly or blend into the background. He couldn't protect Mamoru anymore. Everything he could do as a mech, he could no longer do as a human.

The trembling of Volfogg's slender form woke Mamoru. He raised his head, blinking sleep from his eyes, and looked at his companion. The look on Volfogg's face told him that it had finally sunk all the way in that he was human, and the purple-haired man was finally realizing just what he had lost.

Sitting up, Mamoru wrapped his arms around Volfogg and held him close. Volfogg buried his face against Mamoru's shoulder, trembling. The former mech had never been the type to get overly emotional, but at that moment he was close to losing it.

"How am I going to be able to live like this?" came the whisper from against Mamoru's shoulder. "I can't do anything I was able to do... I'm weak and useless like this..."

"Don't talk like that!" Mamoru interrupted, shaking Volfogg gently. "You are not weak, nor are you useless. I know how strong you are. Your body may be changed, but not your spirit. You might not be able to turn invisible or drive on water anymore, but with practice you can be just as stealthy as a human as you were as a mech. You're still a part of GGG!"

Volfogg looked at him dubiously, but didn't say anything. Mamoru just held him, stroking his back until he was calmer. They remained that way for several minutes, until Volfogg's trembling stopped and he slowly pulled away. Mamoru patted his shoulder, then got up and stretched.

"C'mon. It's time to get some breakfast, and then I should show you what to do with a shower."

Showing Volfogg what a shower was for turned out to be an interesting experience. It was made somewhat easier by the fact that Volfogg lacked any real modesty issues. In order to demonstrate how to wash, Mamoru had to share the shower with the mech-turned-human and show him how it was done. Volfogg caught on quickly, though it was still awkward. Mamoru also had to help him wash and dry his hair.

The adjustment from robot to human was not an easy one. Volfogg often woke up thinking he was still a mech, which usually resulted in Mamoru calming him down afterward. He'd also discovered dreams, though his tended to be nightmares as often as not. It was not unusual for him to slip into Mamoru's bed in the middle of the night, trying to escape the nightmares. Not that Mamoru really minded.

It drove Volfogg crazy that he couldn't join in the battles anymore. He wasn't the type to pace constantly, instead standing in one spot and not moving. While he was very good at keeping his emotions hidden, someone who knew what to look for could tell he was nervous. In his free time, he practiced moving silently, and was regaining some of his old skill at it. After a couple months of practice, he could move about quietly again.

After another month or so, Volfogg noticed a change in his feelings toward his companion. He and Mamoru were together all the time now, and they were very close. Now he felt differently toward Mamoru, though he didn't know why. His body would react to the young man's presence in ways he didn't really understand. He mentioned that to Mamoru, who stared at him in surprise.

"I don't know how to explain it," Volfogg told him, shrugging helplessly.

"Your body reacts to me being close." Mamoru blinked. "How?"

Volfogg looked down at himself. "Uhm..."

Mamoru followed his gaze. "Oh." He smiled to himself as Volfogg gave him a confused look. "Among humans, that can be seen as a sign that you're attracted to someone."

The purple-haired man blinked, digesting that. Then his eyes widened as he realized what Mamoru was saying. "So I..."

"Apparently." Mamoru smiled at him. "Not that I blame you. We've been sharing living space since you became human."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly. "You're taking this very well."

"I've been attracted to you for years, but you were a mech and I'm just a human, so I never said anything." Green eyes sparkled as Volfogg stared.

Volfogg stared at him for a long moment, then blinked. "So... what do we do now?"

"Take it slow." Mamoru leaned against him.

Predictably, it was EnRyu and HyoRyu who first noticed the change in Volfogg and Mamoru's relationship. Which wasn't surprising, since the red and blue twins were lovers. HyoRyu tilted his head with a faint, knowing smile. EnRyu grinned.

"How did I know that would happen?" the red mech asked rhetorically, tilting his head.

Volfogg eyed him. "How can you tell?"

"His lover is his twin brother, so I'm not surprised," Mamoru commented.

Guy looked from the Ryu twins to Mamoru and Volfogg, then back to the twins. "Could someone please tell me what you guys are talking about?"

"The newest odd couple in GGG." EnRyu pointed to Volfogg and Mamoru.

The rest of the GGG members in the room stared. Volfogg blinked at them. Mamoru smiled slightly.

"I'm not surprised," HyoRyu commented. "Those two have been more or less inseparable since Volfogg was assigned to protect Mamoru. Once Volfogg was turned human, it was only a matter of time. Since Mamoru didn't bat an eyelash at me and En, I had a suspicion he leaned the same way. Though I wasn't sure about Volfogg, since I think we startled him something fierce when he caught us that first time."

"You startled me," Volfogg corrected. "That was not something I'd expected to see."

"You certainly left in a hurry," EnRyu snorted. Volfogg shrugged.

Liger Shishioh blinked several times. "EnRyu and HyoRyu are...?"

"You mean you never noticed?" Mikoto blinked at him. "They have been since before you brought Mic to Japan."

"And so are FuuRyu and RaiRyu," Guy added.

"Now Mamoru has Volfogg," HyoRyu commented.

Liger gawked as Mamoru slid an arm around Volfogg, who leaned against him. Volfogg looked at Liger calmly, glad he'd gotten much better at controlling his body's reactions. Having Mamoru's arm around him sent tingles through his body, though he was careful not to show it in public.

By the time they returned to Earth, the sun was nearing the horizon. The two stood on the back steps, watching the sky turn shades of reds and yellows and purples. Volfogg leaned against Mamoru, who slid an arm around him and stroked his side gently. The former mech purred softly at the touch, leaning into it.

"That feels good," he commented softly. "This body... so much more sensitive than metal."

Mamoru nuzzled him. "You haven't felt anything yet," he murmured.

A purple eyebrow went up. "Oh?"

The brown-haired young man had to smile. As a mech Volfogg had been fairly aloof and mysterious, keeping his feelings to himself. As a human, he had loosened up considerably. He still had nightmares on occasion, but he no longer spent hours mourning for his lost life as a mech. Slowly, he was adapting to life as a human.

Mamoru smiled at him, then led him inside, to their shared bedroom. His hands slid up under Volfogg's shirt to stroke bare skin, and Volfogg shivered at the touch. After a moment, Volfogg found he liked the sensation and leaned into him. Gently, Mamoru began pressing light kisses to the back of his neck, drawing a purr from his companion. His hands stroked over Volfogg's sides and torso, finding all the places the purple-haired man liked to be touched. Slowly, he peeled off the shirt his companion was wearing, nibbling at the back of Volfogg's neck and across his shoulders, finding his earlobe and nibbling at it. Volfogg's body shivered under his attention as the once-mech analyzed what he was feeling, decided he liked it, and leaned back into him.

Slowly, Volfogg's belt came undone, followed moments later by his pants. The first soft cry was drawn out as Mamoru's hands wandered lower, stroking the most sensitive parts of Volfogg's body, and then Mamoru had to catch him as his legs gave way. Placing him on their bed, Mamoru crawled over him and picked up right where he'd left off.

Volfogg had thought, since he'd been human for almost a year, that he was prepared for everything his human body could throw at him. He'd been wrong. Never had he ever thought that a flesh body could feel so acutely, and the pleasure seemed to heighten all his senses. He felt as if he was drowning in it, and it was the most incredible feeling. His hands caught in Mamoru's shirt, tugging at the fabric until the young man chuckled and paused to remove it, exposing his upper body to Volfogg's curious hands. Tanned fingers ran through chocolate-colored hair, over Mamoru's neck and shoulders, and over a lean-muscled back. Mamoru pressed nipping kisses to Volfogg's neck, stroking his sides and chest. The former ninja leaned into his hands, kneading Mamoru's back. The brown-haired man ran his fingers through soft purple hair, over shoulders tanned darker than his own skin, and lightly over Volfogg's upper chest, admiring the former mech's lean build. Then Mamoru leaned down and lightly kissed Volfogg on the lips.

Slowly, Volfogg returned the kiss, unsure as to whether or not he was doing it correctly. It was odd to him, but he decided it was good when Mamoru's mouth opened slightly, and he licked at Volfogg's lips. After a moment, Volfogg's lips parted, allowing him access. Gently, Mamoru deepened the kiss. His hand slid further down Volfogg's body, and then the purple-haired man was swamped by a wave of pleasure.

When Volfogg finally stirred and woke, the morning light was peeking in through the window. He was curled up against Mamoru, the young man's arms wrapped around him. Warm and content, though sore in certain places, he wasn't the least inclined to move. Putting his head back down, he drowsed, waiting for his companion... now his lover... to awaken.

A few minutes later, Mamoru stirred. Sleepy green eyes opened to meet Volfogg's blue, and Mamoru smiled. "Good morning," he murmured.

"Morning," Volfogg replied, stretching. His skin prickled as cool morning air touched it, and he burrowed back under the covers. "Getting chilly again."

"Maybe this winter you'll learn how to ice skate," Mamoru commented with a laugh.

The purple-haired man snorted, remembering how Mamoru had tried to teach him the previous winter, when he'd still been new to being human. It had not been a pretty sight. "How about not."

"Last winter you were still adjusting and getting used to being human. You've come a long way since then. You mastered swimming, for crying out loud." Mamoru gave him a gentle, playful swat on the arm. "Skating will be no problem."

"We'll see." Volfogg finally crawled out of bed, heading for the shower. Mamoru sat up, watching him go.

Later in the day, Mamoru was sitting on the couch, reading, when there was a knock on his door. He looked up, but before he could get off the couch, the door opened and his old friends came flooding in. they all lived in different places, pursuing different lives, but every now and then they all gathered together to see each other and exchange stories. This time they all converged on Mamoru's home, pouring in through the doorway.

"Guys!" Mamoru put his book down.

"Hey, Mamoru." Reiko Komori grinned at him. "It's been a while. Are you still with GGG?"

"Of course he is!" Sueo Ushiyama grinned at her. He was a member of GGG himself, though he was currently stationed planetside, not on the Orbit Base. "He works directly with the Mobile Unit!"

Hana Hatsuno, who'd been a friend of Mamoru's since they were both very young, came out from behind Sunou Takayasu. She smiled brightly at him, but before she could say anything, movement caught her eye. Turning toward the hallway, she stared as someone else stepped into view: a lean man, older than Mamoru, with shoulder-length purple hair and brilliant blue eyes. He wore loose pants and a sweater. One purple eyebrow rose slightly as he looked them over.

"New friend?" Reiko asked, tilting her head.

Mamoru smiled slightly. "No, an old friend in a new form. Sunou, Reiko, Sueo, Hana... you know Volfogg."

Four jaws dropped.

"Volfogg? But... but isn't he a robot?" Sueo gawked. He had met the ninja police car on several occasions.

"He was, until one of the alien machines grabbed hold of him. It had the ability to reshape matter. And it turned him human." Mamoru smiled up at Volfogg, who was regarding the other four with slight wariness. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Hana; Volfogg was only too aware that she had a crush on Mamoru. But Mamoru was _his _now.

"I'd heard something about that..." Sueo stared at Volfogg. "How are you adjusting?"

"I am fine," Volfogg responded, and eyes widened as they recognized his voice. "Mamoru has helped immensely." He walked across the room, over to the couch, and pointedly sprawled across Mamoru's lap, his body language clearly announcing "Mine!" Mamoru placed a hand on his shoulder. Slightly darker, tanned fingers entwined with Mamoru's, while blue eyes never left Hana.

Jaws dropped almost to the floor as four brains registered that Mamoru had a very handsome male on his lap, said very handsome male's body language very possessive. And then they registered that Mamoru was making no attempt to push him off. Instead, Mamoru rested his hand on Volfogg's shoulder, their fingers twined.

"You... you..." Hana stuttered.

Volfogg said nothing, though his body language spoke volumes. His intense gaze never budged from her.

"You're not just sharing a house, are you," Ushiyama stated abruptly. "I've heard rumors about you and Volfogg... though I didn't quite believe them, since I thought Volfogg was still a mech. But now... The rumors say you two are an item."

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to the rumors," Volfogg suggested mildly, raising a purple eyebrow.

Hana's face went from white to red for a long moment. For years she had considered Mamoru hers. And now there was this interloper getting in the way, claiming Mamoru for himself. She was just opening her mouth to yell when her brain stopped her, pointing out that Mamoru had never shown any romantic interest in her, and pointing out hints that indicated Mamoru had been in love with his guardian for years. His heart had been captured by the aloof, mysterious ninja mech years before, and now that Volfogg was a human it was no surprise they had ended up together.

"How long has Volfogg been a human?" Sunou asked.

"Almost a year," Mamoru answered, stroking silken purple hair absently. "He's been living with me since he turned human. That first night we shared body heat. Since then, neither of us has slept alone. I'm his, and he is mine. We confirmed that last night."

Volfogg's lips quirked into a faint smile as he watched them register that, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. Four pairs of eyes went so huge they were almost bugging out.

"You didn't!" Hana blurted.

"We did." Volfogg leaned back against Mamoru. "He's mine now; you can't have him."

By the time the group left, Hana was still in shock. Volfogg hadn't moved from Mamoru's lap the whole time, watching her warily. Though he did have a reason to be; given half a chance Hana would have tried to get Mamoru back. The purple-haired man had been staking his claim.

Reiko sidled over to Hana. "Looks like you lost your chance. He has that police car now."

"And if he's happy, I'm not going to interfere." Hana sniffed slightly, her eyes wet. But she meant what she said.

"That was subtle," Mamoru teased, poking Volfogg gently.

The lean form still sprawled across his lap shifted, and blue eyes looked up at him. "She has been fixated on you for years, and I figured she would not catch subtle hints because they were not what she wanted to see. So I had to be much more open about it to ensure that she knows she can't have you."

Leaning down, Mamoru kissed Volfogg's forehead. "I belong to you, no one else."

Another month went by.

The GGG Mobile Unit had flushed out another alien machine. This one looked like some enormous multi-legged insect with several sets of pincers. HyoRyu and EnRyu were doing their best helping GaoGaiGar and Goldymarg keep the thing at bay. They were handling it quite well until one set of legs flicked out. Volfogg, wearing specially-made and fitted body armor, yelped as one limb caught him in the midsection and sent him flying into the rubble. Mamoru screamed, blasting at the alien machine with his own power. It shuddered and collapsed, and the Ryu twins practically tore it limb from limb. Once what was left of it had finally stopped twitching, they made a beeline for where Volfogg had been thrown. Pieces of debris started flying in all directions.

"Let them!" GaoGaiGar formed a cage around Mamoru with his fingers. "Rescue is what they're trained for; if you go in there you might get hurt. If you get hurt, the rest of us will have to put up with an edgy Volfogg. You know how he gets when you're injured."

Reluctantly, Mamoru stopped trying to claw his way past GaoGaiGar's fingers, standing there and watching. His eight wings twitched with anxiety; he was terribly worried about his lover.

EnRyu shoved another chunk of rubble aside and hesitated. HyoRyu paused in his own digging and gave his red brother a puzzled look. The red mech blinked rapidly, then reached into the ruins and fished out a mass of purple metal. After a moment of stunned silence, HyoRyu scrambled over to help extract thirty feet of unconscious purple mech from the remains of the collapsed building. Mamoru stiffened.

Armored limbs twitched. Then Volfogg's optics powered on, and he pushed himself up to all fours. Then he caught sight of purple and white forearms, purple hands with grey fingers and palms, and gleaming metal armor. He shot to his feet with a yip, standing up so suddenly he overbalanced and ended up sitting down hard on the pile of rubble he'd been pulled out of it. EnRyu squawked and ended up falling over.

Volfogg stared at himself, turning his hands over and flexing his fingers, hearing the servos whine with the movement. He stared at a clearly metal body, obviously stunned to silence. When he finally found his vocals again, his reaction was purely human. He said a word not usually heard in polite society, a word no one had been aware he even knew. It resulted in several spit-takes, more than a few dropped jaws, and EnRyu laughing himself absolutely sick. The purple mech ignored him. His optics went straight to Mamoru, still standing in GaoGaiGar's palm and looking utterly shocked. And hurt.

"Mamoru..." Volfogg extended a hand toward him.

With an inarticulate cry, Mamoru dove off GaoGaiGar's hand and flew away, vanishing. He didn't even look back as Volfogg called out for him, sounding utterly lost.

HyoRyu took Volfogg's arm, lifting him to his feet. The purple mech said nothing as he was led back to the ship, moving as if he wasn't completely aware of where he was going. During the flight back to the Orbit Base, he didn't move or say a word. His gaze was fixed on something only he could see, lost in the depths of his own mind. The others had a good idea about what was bothering him, but no one could coax him into speaking.

The purple mech submitted to repairs without complaint. His thoughts were spinning chaotically. Why had he changed back? Why couldn't he have stayed human? He'd been happy as a human, with Mamoru. Now he was a mech again, and Mamoru had run.

Volfogg looked down at his hands. With all his heart, he wished he could be human again.

His armor crawled, wanting to shift and change. Startled, Volfogg stared at himself. He knew that feeling. He'd felt it during his first transformation into a human, and again just before becoming a mech again. It was the feeling of his body changing form. But there was no alien machine here to trigger the transformation!

An idea occurred to him. His body had started to change, but there was no alien there to trigger it. Perhaps that meant he didn't need a trigger. Maybe, just maybe, he could change on his own.

At the first available opportunity, he tried it, powering down his optics and picturing in his mind how he looked as a human, every detail. An instant later, his armor crawled on his frame, and the change began. Across the room, HyoRyu and EnRyu stared in stunned shock as Volfogg's entire body was consumed by the change, flowing and twisting and reshaping into the five-foot nine-inch frame they'd gotten used to seeing. Volfogg looked himself over briefly, then jumped off the repair table and vanished into the shadows.

Sneaking through the Orbit Base was absurdly easy, Volfogg noticed. Everyone "knew" that he was a mech again, so they had no reason to look for a human. He made it down to the docking deck without incident, then changed back to his mech form and strode in, spotting Mic Sounders the 13th immediately. Changing direction, he strode right up to the other mech.

"I require assistance in descending to Earth," he stated, startling Mic. The other mech, in his Cosmo Robot mode as he usually was, blinked up at him. Mic was about to say something when he caught sight of Volfogg's expression and decided to keep quiet, letting Volfogg climb onto his ship and leaving the base. They were already halfway down before anyone noticed that Volfogg was gone.

Kazuo Ushiyama had been doing the repairs and checks on all of the mechs. He walked into the oddly quiet room and looked up from his notes, then froze as he stared at the empty berth that had contained the purple ninja police car. Volfogg was gone, and there was no sign of him.  
"No matter how stealthy he is, someone should have noticed a thirty-foot mech leaving the room!" he exploded.

"He didn't leave as a mech," EnRyu put in helpfully. "He left as a human."

Ushiyama stared up at him. "As a human? But he isn't a human anymore!"

"He seems to have gained the ability to change form at will," HyoRyu commented, tilting his head. "We watched him change form and then vanish."He looked straight at Ushiyama. "And where do you think he would go?"

Just as the answer was occurring to the GGG member, Mic Sounders was touching down in front of Mamoru's home. Volfogg got off Baribarien without saying a word, changing to human as he walked toward the house. Without a pause, he opened the door and slipped inside. Mic stared after him, then left again.

Mamoru was in the bedroom, curled up in a miserable ball on the bed. His eyes were wet and red-rimmed, and his breath hitched when he inhaled. Volfogg winced, feeling guilty, then padded silently across the room and slipped onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the young man.

Taken completely by surprise, Mamoru almost jumped out of his skin. He whirled, freezing when he found himself looking into familiar blue eyes, at a familiar face framed by a mane of soft, silky purple hair. His jaw dropped when he realized just who he was looking at.

"Volfogg?" he breathed in disbelief, and the purple-haired man nodded. "But... but how? I saw you as a mech!"

"Apparently I can control the change," Volfogg answered, settling onto the bed. "I can change between forms at will now. Mech or human, whichever I want, whenever I want. And right now I choose to be human."

Mamoru stared at him for a long moment, then hugged him tightly. Volfogg yipped in surprise, then returned the hug, leaning against his lover. The two settled down together, curling up into a ball.

Mic landed outside again, this time carrying Guy and several other GGG members. The cyborg entered the home, moving quietly down the hall until he reached the bedroom. In the middle of the bed, curled up together, were two shapes, one with brown hair, the other with purple hair and slightly darker skin. Both were sound asleep. Guy smiled at them, then crept closer to pull the blankets over both of them. Neither reacted in the slightest, not even Volfogg, who was usually hyper-aware of his surroundings. Patting brown and purple hair gently, Guy snuck back the way he'd come, closing the door quietly after him.

"They're fine," he reported as he stepped back into Baribarien. "Just leave them alone. They need some private time."

Liger nodded, then whacked the side of the ship. "Back to the Orbit Base, Mic!"

"Okay!" Mic sounders lifted off, glancing back at the structure once more before heading back up into space.

**Fin.**

Yes, I know this turned out strange. Volfogg is NOT an easy character to write. So you can blame him for all the weirdness.


End file.
